Love For Never
by daybreakdays
Summary: Rin's encounter with Kaito has her thinking. One-shot.


**Hey, there! This is meant to be a one-shot, I guess, and it kind of describes me feelings so far...? If there are a lot of reviews that want this to become a series, I can comply to that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, but do I know you?"<p>

Those heartbreaking words struck me in the heart. Out of all the other words he could say, he chose those? I had to answer in a way that wouldn't make me seem desperate or crazy.

"I guess not. I must've mistaken you for me friend, I'm sorry."

He nodded. "Oh, okay. Then, I guess I'll see you…around campus?" That was probably guy code for 'Oh, okay. I don't really want to have this awkward moment with you again, so I'll pretend to be nice or else you'll cry.'

I stepped back to let him brush past me and watched him hurry to his next class (which was Algebra, by the way). I watched as the love of my life, Kaito Shion, hurriedly walked away from me as though he had nothing to do with me. Love sucks.

"Hey, Rin, you're okay, right?" I jumped slightly as my best friend, Neru Akita, slinked to my side. Neru was as beautiful and graceful as a cat. She was one of the girls who were on the popular list at our university. I admired her from afar, but played it pretty cool when she was by my side—or I at least hoped I did. I was pretty popular as well, but apparently not popular enough for Kaito to recognize me.

"Yeah, Rin, I wouldn't want you to be so mopey today after that." Luka, my other best friend, said as she too stood by my other side. Luka Megurine was kind of bossy, but she had good intentions. She had a busty figure that made all the boys want to get her into bed with them. Her bubble gum pink hair attracted so much attention, that boys stayed by her side 24/7. Except now, since right now, she was hiding from her fan boys (and crazy enough, fan girls too. Luka attracted _that_ much attention).

"Hey, you guys!" I said with an exaggerated cheery tone. "So, today, Kaito Shion, the most popular boy in this university, kinda, maybe forgot who I was and that I'm in almost every one of his classes." It hurt, real bad that the guy I liked for a while, since maybe junior high school, had forgotten who I was. He forgot all the little moments we had with each other.

For example, there was one moment where I had dropped my books in junior high after being pushed, and Kaito helped me. One time, our hands actually brushed against each other as we both leaned for the pencil I had dropped. I'm telling you, there were sparks right there—sparks! But he must not have felt it. He must've thought I was just some geek girl at the time, anyway.

Neru shook her head, her one sided blonde ponytail swished with her, in denial. "You don't need that dumb ass Kaito. There's a nickname I've come up for him that's just going to be _mind blowing_," Neru snickered with an evil grin. Okay, something is telling me it isn't going to be a 'mind blowing' nickname. It's probably just some nickname that everyone else already knows.

Luka rolled her eyes. "I don't even know _why_ I hang out with you weirdoes."

Neru and I looked at each other for a second before giving her goofy grins. "That's because you're a weirdo too!"

Luka snorted a bit, something she'd never do in a billion years, before flipping back her long hair.

"Anyway, it's…" Neru paused, probably for dramatic effect, and shouted, "Bakaito!"

I'd been right. I heard some of his friends call him that teasingly. "I heard that already, Neru. Besides, you're the one who's the idiot."

Luka nodded in agreement with me as she draped her arm around my shoulders with nonchalance. "Neru is the idiot! Neru is the idiot!" she chanted happily.

Neru blushed scarlet at Luka. "That's so stupid! You're in a university but you're still a child!"

Luka immediately stopped her chanting and glared frostily at Neru. "I'm not a child. I'm not the one who came up with that stupid nickname."

The two glared at each other for a while before I came up and gently pushed between them. "Hey, hey, love and peace, guys."

"Whatever," Neru huffed, turning away from Luka with a pout. "Anyway, back to Bakaito subject. He's dumb, he's stupid, and he's fake. I don't get why you like him. Len is totally hotter." Oh great, here comes fan girl Neru. For some reasons unknown, she's absolutely infatuated with the other most popular guy in Crypton University, Len Kagamine. "He's got _gorgeous_ blonde hair and he's helpful, smart, _and_ athletic." Neru placed a hand on her hip. "Does that explain how much better Len is then Kaito?"

Luka rolled her eyes again. "Not true. I admit, Len and Kaito _are_ good looking—but it's actually tuna that's the best." Luka swished around and faced someone unknown with sparkly eyes and clasped hands. "It's so yummy! It's also probably good for you. You can eat it all day and never get bored or tired! You'll gain so much muscle, I bet, that you can lift this whole university with one hand!"

"Sure, Luka," Neru sneered sarcastically. "Everyone knows you've got a _thing _for Gackupo. The ugliest man on the world." She waggled her eyebrows at the slowly blushing pink girl.

"N-not true!" she screamed with every ounce of her being. I swear, everybody in Africa turned their heads to see if a banshee was flying overhead. Now that I think about it, did banshees fly? The world may never know. "Gackupo is a self-centered jerk who only loves eggplants and himself! Why would I ever like a _jerk_ like him?"

"I must counter act that statement, Luka darling," a voice cooed at out of nowhere. I jumped when I realized the man himself had somehow materialized right beside Luka's right shoulder. "That's not what you said when you—"

"Shut up, you damn eggplant man!" she clamped a hand down on Gackupo's mouth, much to his surprise. She blushed darker than tomatoes, I swear!

"Alright, well, we'll just leave you two…_alone_," I replied with a grin as I slipped off with Neru to our next class.

I knew I'd never get over Kaito, but the best thing I could do at the moment was hang out and be with my friends who will support me to the end.

* * *

><p><strong>So, whatcha think? It's not that bad in my opinion. Do you want this to be a series? Leave me a comment in a review!<strong>


End file.
